This invention relates to tile cutting apparatus and has been devised particularly though not solely for the cutting of wall and floor tiles.
In the past wall and floor tiles which have required to be cut for example for edge or corner applications have either been cut by hand using a hammer and chisel which is inaccurate and does not leave a neat edge or by using a power saw such as a cut-off saw provided with a suitable cutting blade which may for example be a diamond tipped blade. It is a disadvantage when using a power actuated cut-off saw that it is difficult to accurately hold the tile and guide the saw and although various attempts have been made to provide suitable saw guides they are generally cumbersome in nature and difficult to set up and use. It is a problem with the design of such saws that due to the cooling water which must constantly be supplied to the diamond cutting blade, the saw guide can quickly become clogged and rendered inoperative through the grit particles carried by the cooling water.